


Swallow me Down

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Deepthroating Steve isn't like deepthroating anyone else. With anyone else, it's always a race to the finish, just a hard, brutal fuck into Tony's face. It's why he always used to wait until after his presentations to take his indiscretions back to the hotel room. It's why he was always so impatient for them to get on with it. It's why he used to love it.But Steve is nothing like that.Written for the Kinktober Prompt "Deepthroating."





	Swallow me Down

Steve touches him, fingers ghosting over his shoulders. Tony feels every sense heightened for the way Steve's fingers linger on his skin. Even without the blindfold, there's something so incredible about being with Steve here, like this. He's on his back, skin bared to the world, even as Steve is still mostly dressed and has only slipped his cock out through his boxers. Tony leans into the touch of Steve's cock, running his cheek along the side of it. He turns his head far enough to lap at it with his tongue, inhaling the scent of Steve into his lungs. Steve runs a hand along Tony's jaw and lets it rest over his Adam's apple. Tony feels the weight like a promise.

"You ready for me, Tony?"

Tony swallows, his throat tight with anticipation. He nods.

Steve lifts his hand from Tony's throat and pats him lightly on the cheek. "You know I need words, handsome."

"Yes." Tony's voice is more a croak than anything else, but it gets the affirmation across, which is all that matters.

"There's my good boy. Now, open up."

Tony stares at Steve's thighs for a moment. Then he arches his head back and lets his jaw fall open.

Deepthroating Steve isn't like deepthroating anyone else. With anyone else, it's always a race to the finish, just a hard, brutal fuck into Tony's face. It's why he always used to wait until after his presentations to take his indiscretions back to the hotel room. It's why he was always so impatient for them to get on with it. It's why he used to love it.

But Steve is nothing like that. Steve seems to revel in the long, slow, steady glide through Tony's throat. As he presses in for the first pass of the night, cock stretching Tony's lips, his teeth, his jaw, Tony sinks into the now-familiar sensation. All care and tenderness. Steve slips his cock as deep down Tony's throat as it will go, and then pushes a bit further, pushing lips and jaw wide open. Tony lets out a long slow breath through his nose, and holds back a smile as Steve slips back out. Steve rubs his thumbs over Tony's cheeks, a silent question. Tony pauses, pulling his lips into his mouth before he spreads them wide again. Steve hums, plants his hands beside Tony's hips, and slips his cock home, hips sliding forward easily this time.

It's several long, slow, steady pushes of Steve's cock before Tony arches his neck to pull away just briefly. Just long enough to calm the ache in his throat. Steve slides his hand up to thumb at Tony's throat again. Tony smiles, and it feels sleepy on his lips.

"Like that?" Steve murmurs. "Like feeling me bruise your throat?"

"Mm hmm." Tony's voice sounds just as sleepy as he feels.

"Yeah? You ready to take me again?"

Tony tips his head back and lets his lips part in supplication. _Always_.

Then Steve's easing his cock past Tony's lips again. His fingertips drift over the line of Tony's throat, and Tony isn't quite sure how he's supporting his weight entirely on one hand, but he isn't one to ask questions like that when he has a cock down his throat. Besides, feeling the thin skin of his throat resting between Steve's fingers and his cock is the strongest iteration of the heady sort of belonging that Steve has been giving him for months. Tony closes his eyes and melts into it.

Steve draws back even as Tony moans and arches his head for more. He wants more, wants Steve inside him, balls pressed against his nose until he can't breathe for the strength of him. Wants to be completely Steve's.

But Steve hushes him, fingers ghosting over his cheeks. His voice is a whisper when it comes. "How long you think you can hold me, baby?"

Tony whimpers.

"You like that idea? Like the idea of be being all the way down your throat you can't breathe? Like the idea of me staying there until you're so light-headed you can't think of anything but me?"

Tony closes his eyes. "Please."

"Alright. Take a breath, baby."

Tony obeys. Then Steve's inside him, cock buried in Tony's throat, balls pressed against his nose. Tony counts the beats of his heart as Steve runs his fingers over the bulge his cock forms in Tony's throat. One, two, three, and Tony knows he can last a long time, but there's something about the beat of his heart that eases him through it. Eight, nine, ten, and the beat is the constant that gets him through the moments. Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, and there are spots at the corners of his eyes, black and dancing and even though this high is nothing like the drugs he used to take, it's better because Steve's the one controlling it. Steve's the one that gives it to him and Steve's the one that can take it away. Steve is everything, everything, everything. Twenty-one, twenty-two, and then Steve's easing away even as Tony moans and arches and reaches for more.

Steve cards his fingers through Tony's hair, fingers easy and gentle as anything. "There's my boy. You ready to take my come now? Ready to swallow me down?"

Tony has no words. He just arches his neck and parts his lips. For them, that has always been answer enough.

Steve's voice is all smiles when he speaks. "There's my good boy."

Tony closes his eyes and sinks into Steve's hands and his cock. They're all he needs. It's perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed and written on a whim. We'll see how far into this Kinktober I actually make it. Wish me luck...?


End file.
